


Float

by mooncrises



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrises/pseuds/mooncrises
Summary: The end of the summer is rapidly approaching for our heroes, but Sally has one last adventure for Percy and Annabeth in Australia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This idea has been bouncing around in my head and I decided to finally write it out. I know this is a very overused plot, but I was unhappy with the ones that I saw so I decided to make my own. This chapter is incredibly short, but more will be uploaded shortly.
> 
> Note: this story has a twin on ff.net. The difference between the two is that this story will be set prior to the Heroes of Olympus Series, whereas the original story was set after Heroes of Olympus. This story takes place immediately after the Last Olympian and before Percy disappears. I just wanted to try something new, also partly because 80% of HoO was ignored in my original writing anyway. This means that both HoO and Trials of Apollo will be excluded from this. 
> 
> I should also note that in H2O, this takes place in the middle of season 2! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 

"She probably has the blue dinner ready for us on the table," Percy said to Annabeth as they approached the apartment door. Annabeth giggled to herself while Percy turned the knob and pushed open the door. 

He expected to see his mom setting the table with Paul. Instead, Sally Jackson was running around in such a focus that she didn't even notice Percy and Annabeth's entrance.    
  
"Mom?" Percy called. Sally did not even look up. Percy looked at Annabeth, but then turned back to Sally, who was rushing between rooms. "Mom!"    
  
"What?" Sally snapped from her focus and whipped her head towards Percy. At first, she was startled, but her warm smile returned to her face. "Oh, welcome home. And hello, Annabeth!"   
  
"Hi, Mrs. Jackson."   
  
"Listen, Percy," Sally said quickly before either teenager could say more. "I think it’s time for a vacation."   
  
"A vacation? To where?"   
  
"Australia!"    
  
"Australia?! Why of all places--"   
  
"We have to go visit family."    
  
"Dad--"   
  
"I have family on my side too, Percy," Sally reminded. Percy couldn't help but chuckle.    
  
"Right..." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain..." She muttered.    
  
"You remember your Aunt Lisa, don't you?" Sally asked. "You know, Aunt Lisa and Uncle Neil? Emma? And Elliot?"   
  
"So we're going to see them? Right now?" Percy arched an eyebrow.    
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Why? We haven't seen them in years."    
  
"That's exactly the reason! We haven't seen them in years! Things were always happening, not to mention the world needing saving, thanks to you two. But I want to take this chance now! Before I lose you! I want us all to go and celebrate my sister's birthday!"   
  
"Mom, you aren't going to lose me..." Percy quickly assured. Sally's eyes saddened, despite her kind smile. She turned towards Annabeth.    
  
"And Annabeth, you must come with us too. Emma is your age and I'm sure she'd love to meet you."    
  
Annabeth flinched, surprised to be invited on a family holiday like this.    
  
"Oh, I don't want to impose--"   
  
"You're not! Now we have to pack quickly. As soon as Paul gets here, we have to get going."   
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry, guys. I can't hang out today," Emma informed Cleo and Rikki the moment they stepped through her front door, startling them.    
  
"Now what would make you think that we wanted to hang out with you today?" Rikki asked. Emma rolled her eyes.    
  
"What are you doing today?" Cleo asked, ignoring Rikki's remarks.    
  
"I have family coming in from New York. My aunt and cousin are going to be staying with us for a while. We have to go pick them up."    
  
"So?"    
  
"So I haven't seen them in years. My parents are really excited. Apparently, my aunt got married," Emma answered, annoyed with Rikki's insensitivity.    
  
"Well, that must be nice then! You get to see them!" Cleo pointed out.    
  
"I just hope my cousin doesn't ask for a swim race..." Emma announced. "We used to race a lot when we were kids, when he would visit, and I would always beat him."   
  
"But you're a mermaid!" Cleo protested.    
  
"No. She's a werewolf. Haven't you seen what happens to her on a full moon?" Rikki joked.    
  
"I don't have time for games, Rikki. We're going now. Maybe I can go to Mako tonight while they recover from lag. I'll text you the details," Emma explained. Cleo and Rikki shook their heads.    
  
"No way. We're going with you," Cleo insisted.    
  


* * *

“Who takes a ship from New York to Gold Coast?” Rikki asked skeptically. She, dragged herself behind Emma, Cleo, and Emma’s family as they walked in the docks full of ships. “I mean, is this even possible?”

“It sounds like a long trip,” Cleo added. 

“My grandparents on my mother’s side passed away in a plane crash,” Emma explained. “My aunt will never fly now. And my mum is a bit of a nervous wreck when she has to go on one.” 

“Oh, I think I see Sally!” Emma’s mom, Lisa, squealed, increasing her pace. “And that must be her new husband! And little Percy! But not so little anymore…” 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Emma? Do you not like your cousin?” Cleo questioned. 

“It’s been so long since I last saw him. He used to get on my nerves a lot when we were little. He was just so... _ messy _ .” Emma winced at the memories she shared with Percy. She sighed. 

“Oh, no. What will we ever do with a messy boy?” Rikki mocked a terrified expression. Emma scowled. 

“Don’t worry, Emma. I understand how cousins can be,” Cleo assured. “I doubt your cousin will put a pelican in your bathroom, though.” 

“Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried something like that...” 

“C’mon, Annabeth. You gotta admit, that was awesome,” Percy said as he walked with Annabeth, Sally, and Paul down the concrete docks, all of them carrying a suitcase. 

“I got seasick, Percy,” Annabeth grumbled. 

“You know, I think you’re just jealous that your dad isn’t the sea god.”

“Yeah, yeah, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Sally!” An Australian accented voice called. 

“Lisa!” Sally returned, breaking into a run. She ran into the arms of Lisa, the two women laughing and hugging happily. The two families eventually caught up at a much slower pace. Immediately, Neil and Paul introduced themselves and shook hands. When Lisa and Sally broke away, Lisa met Paul and gave a quick hug while Sally reunited with Neil. And all while this was going on, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Elliott, Percy, and Annabeth hung back. Cleo looked behind her, finding the edge of the dock with water lapping up against the wall. 

“It’s been ages! Ages!” Lisa exclaimed. 

“Things just kept coming up. I could never get out here…” Sally said. 

“No, no! I could never get myself out there! I’ve been so busy with work and so has Neil and Emma was going from competition to competition--”

“Emma!” Sally rushed over to where Emma stood with Cleo and Rikki. Sally threw her arms around Emma, squeezing her tightly. Emma winced at the tight hug but nonetheless returned it. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Aunt Sally,” Emma politely spoke. Sally released Emma but placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. 

“You’re all grown up! I can’t believe it! And Elliot!” Sally spun around to the small boy and also gave him a quick hug. “You were a toddler when I saw you last!” 

“You’re my mum’s sister, aren’t you? Aunt Sally?” Elliot asked. Sally nodded. She looked at all the faces surrounding her, before spotting the two fresh ones standing near the edge. 

“These are my friends,” Emma stepped forward. “Cleo and Rikki. They came to help with all the suitcases.” 

“Oh, how sweet!” 

“Well, actually--” 

“Shhh!” Cleo cut Rikki off from a snide remark. Rikki smirked a little to herself. 

“And you remember Percy, right?” Sally pulled him by the arm forward to the girls. 

“Of course. How could I forget the tantrums he threw after every race he lost?” Emma teased. Annabeth chuckled. 

“Which, were in fact, rare instances,” Percy shot back. 

“Oh, good! Nothing’s changed!” Sally injected cheerfully. “And this is Percy’s girlfriend, Annabeth.” 

“Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I’m Emma,” Emma extended a hand, which Annabeth shook politely. 

“Likewise, Emma.”

“Well, no use chit-chatting around all these fish,” Lisa chimed up. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki whipped their heads to her the instant the words left her mouth. “Let’s head home, shall we?” 

As the group began to move, feet and suitcases shuffled. Rikki stood firmly with her arms crossed, refusing to carry anything. Rikki stepped back to avoid everything, actually. Unfortunately, she stepped back onto nothing, and her whole body tumbled back into the water with a splash.

“Rikki, can you…” Emma trailed off when she realized Rikki was nowhere to be found. Emma turned to look at Cleo, who shrugged in response to the silent question. Emma slipped over to the edge of the dock and peered into the ocean only to spot an orange fishtail disappearing under the surface. Emma scowled at the sight and returned to the group. 

“So you used to race my sister?” Elliot asked Percy as the group walked. 

“Yeah. When we were little,” Percy replied. 

“Are you going to race her again?” Elliot asked. 

“I hope so. I have gotten faster,” Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes. 

“Emma’s super fast. And so is Rikki. She saved my life because of it!” 

“Where is Rikki, by the way? Wasn’t she just with us?” Annabeth interrupted. Emma and Cleo quickly exchanged looks. 

“She just...had to go to the bathroom,” Cleo answered. “She couldn’t hold it.” Percy snorted. Annabeth nudged him in the ribs, but the expression on her face wasn’t too convinced about the story. 

* * *

“Your house is lovely,” Annabeth complimented upon entering the modern villa. Her eyes scanned the entire home, taking everything in and analyzing the sleek style.

“Thank you, Annabeth!” Lisa gushed. “We only have one guest room, so Sally and Paul can sleep there. But we have set up air mattresses for Annabeth and Percy. Girls with girls, and boys with boys. Annabeth, you can stay in Emma’s room. And Percy, you can stay with Elliot.” 

“Cool! I’ll show you my room! C’mon!” Elliot had taken Percy’s suitcase for him and already started bounding up the stairs. Percy chuckled, gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek, before following after the boy. 

“I’ll show you where my room is,” Emma offered as she began to step up the staircase. A smile tugged on Annabeth’s lips when she followed her. “Would you like me to carry your bag? It looks heavy.”

“No, thanks. I got it,” Annabeth assured with a wave of her hand. 

"I insist," Emma protested. "You are a guest in my house now. And you're probably exhausted from traveling." 

Annabeth relented and Emma carried the suitcase up the stairs. It was as heavy as it looked but she didn't want Annabeth to see her struggle. If Annabeth noticed anything, she didn't say it. Emma mentally cursed herself for not keeping herself in as good of shape as she used to be. She also  wasn’t particularly thrilled about having to share her room with her cousin’s girlfriend, but was nonetheless going to be treating her with proper respect, even if she was silent most of the time. 

“So, you swim?” Annabeth asked, breaking the silence and Emma’s train of thought. Emma stopped immediately and turned back to face her. 

“What?” 

Annabeth was not prepared for such a sudden reaction from Emma. Emma’s body had stiffened, so Annabeth must have touched on a sensitive subject for her. 

“I’m sorry. I just heard that you were a competitive swimmer,” Annabeth explained.

“Oh, don’t apologize.” Emma quickly gave Annabeth a reassuring smile and relaxed her body. She mentally scolded herself for jumping on the gun when Annabeth only said three words to her. “I used to. But I don’t anymore.” 

Emma opened the door to her bedroom where an inflated air mattress was situated neatly on the floor near the bed. Annabeth was cautious to enter the bedroom, not wanting to be rude or anything of the sort. But she couldn’t help but scan her surroundings, taking in how neatly everything was organized and put into place. 

“Why’d you stop competitions? It looks like you have won a lot of trophies,” Annabeth murmured as her gaze locked on the shelf decorated completely with medals and trophies. 

“I just lost interest,” Emma replied. 

“Do you still like to swim? Percy was really looking forward to racing you.” 

“I’m afraid he’ll be disappointed. I don’t swim at all anymore. Besides, he was awful before. I find it hard to believe that he’s improved over the years,” Emma joked. 

“I’d  _ love  _ to hear your stories of him,” Annabeth said. 

“And I’d like to hear yours as well. I haven’t talked to him since we were eleven,” Emma agreed. She studied Annabeth as Annabeth began to set her suitcase down against the wall. Annabeth moved slower up the stairs and there were dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious with the way that she moved and struggled with things that she was exhausted. 

“But maybe we can just save that for later,” Emma added. “You need to recover and adjust to the time difference.” 

“Well, if you don’t mind if I put my feet up a little…”

“Please, take all the time you need.” Emma walked over to her windows and closed the blinds. “You can rest up here. I’m sure Percy already crashed in Elliot’s room, but if you need him, he’s down the hall. And the bathroom’s down there too. If you are ever hungry, there’s plenty of food in the kitchen so just help yourself. My mum makes the best homemade yogurt.” 

“Sounds great. Thank you so much, Emma. And for your kind hospitality. This is rather...sudden,” Annabeth said. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you and Percy came. I’ve really missed everyone,” Emma admitted. “Unfortunately I can’t stay right now, I have to head off to work.” 

“Oh, where do you work?”   


“It’s just a smoothie place called the JuiceNet Cafe. I’ll be sure to take you and Aunt Sally and everyone there tonight. It’s one of my favorite places.” 

“I can’t wait then,” Annabeth and Emma exchanged smiles briefly before Emma left and Annabeth settled herself in the air mattress. 


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 

“Thanks for all of your help, guys,” Rikki grumbled while sitting at the counter of the JuiceNet Cafe. Cleo sat beside Rikki while Emma stood behind the counter in front of them, handing them each a glass of freshly mixed juice.

“It wasn’t our fault, Rikki,” Cleo protested.

“You were the one who fell in so carelessly. You’re lucky no one paid attention. Didn’t you think someone could see you?” Emma scolded. Rikki rolled her eyes.

“Well maybe if we didn’t stand so close to the edge of the dock, I wouldn’t have fallen in.”

“How could have you fallen in anyway? Didn’t you know where we were standing?” Cleo asked.

“How was I supposed to know?”

“I don’t know, maybe actually turn around and look behind you?” Emma suggested icily.

“Your family was crowding around me! I had no choice but to step back!” Rikki whined.

“Your aunt seems very nice, Emma.” Cleo quickly changed the subject. “And your cousin doesn’t seem all the bad either.”

“Yeah. You didn’t tell us how hot he was.” Rikki wiggled her eyebrows at Emma. Emma’s frustrated expression immediately twisted into disgust.

“Are you serious? It’s Percy! He’s not attractive at all!”

“No, he is. I love his eyes.” Cleo let out a pleasant sigh of daydreaming in the thought of Percy. “It’s a shame he has a girlfriend.”

“Who brings their girlfriend on a family trip anyway?” Rikki pointed out. Emma shrugged.

“I don’t know why she came. Percy’s never mentioned her before. I thought all girls who weren’t blood-related to him stood in a fifty-meter radius around him,” Emma explained. Rikki and Cleo giggled.

“I can see why they couldn’t stay away, though. He’s _so_ handsome.” Cleo giggled to herself again.

“Who’s handsome?” A fourth voice cut in from behind Cleo and Rikki. Cleo and Rikki swung their chairs around to face Lewis, who stood carrying fishing supplies.

“Emma’s cousin. He’s so hot,” Rikki answered brightly.

“Cousin? You never mentioned a cousin before, Emma,” Lewis reminded.

“That’s because he lives in New York with my mum’s sister,” Emma said. “But don’t worry. You’re not missing out on much.”

“What do you have against Percy? Did he used to take your animal crackers?” Rikki joked. Emma glared.

“He did, in fact. He’s like having an annoying brother. He’s messy and he stole my animal crackers, and he always wanted to roughhouse. He was always running around and not even caring about other people’s feelings,” Emma complained.

“He seems different now. He seems like a really nice guy,” Cleo protested.

“I think, um, I should maybe be the, uh, judge of that,” Lewis chimed in. “I wanna meet this Percy.”

“He and his girlfriend are resting now and adjusting to the time difference,” Emma informed.

“Oh? He has a girlfriend?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Rikki, you have a boyfriend. Please stop hitting on my cousin,” Emma grumbled.

“I’m not hitting on anyone, Emma. Can’t I admire another human being’s beauty?” Rikki asked lightheartedly. Emma sighed.

“You’re-you’re not...hitting...on him, are you, Cleo?” Lewis stammered.

“Is it a problem if I am?” Cleo countered, narrowing her brown eyes at him. Lewis shifted uncomfortably.

“No! No, no...no problem here. I was just...curious, is all,” Lewis said.

“Good thing it’s not a problem then. I might just flirt with Percy and have some fun.”

“Cleo!” Emma squeaked.

“Hey, you.” A redheaded teenage girl walked up to the group and immediately linked her arm with Lewis’s. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki frowned.

“Hey, Charlotte,” the trio muttered.

“Ready to go fishing?” Charlotte asked Lewis.

“Oh, yeah! Yeah! I’m ready. You’re ready, right?”

“Of course, Lewis,” Charlotte giggled playfully. “I’m always ready.”

“I’ll see around sometime guys. And remember, I want to meet this Percy guy and see how great he really is.” Lewis insisted, prompting Cleo and Rikki to laugh and roll their eyes. Lewis and Charlotte turned away and pushed through the beaded doorways outside.

“Hey, if Lewis and Percy had to fight it out in a ring, who do you think would win?” Rikki asked.

“Oh, definitely Percy! Lewis isn’t really that strong, and Percy looks so strong,” Cleo answered.

“Guys! Can we _please_ stop talking about Percy now?” Emma hissed.

“Who’s Percy?” A voice asked. Emma closed her eyes in frustration before slowly turning around to face her boss, Ash.

“Percy’s...no one,” Emma answered.

“He’s her boyfriend,” Rikki chimed in.

“What!? No, he’s not! Ash, Percy is not my boyfriend. He’s my cousin,” Emma quickly assured.

“You’ve never mentioned a Percy before,” Ash pointed out.

“That’s because he lives in New York. I haven’t seen him since we were eleven.”

“He’ll be staying at Emma’s for quite a while, actually,” Rikki added.

“And he’s _staying with you_? Aren’t there plenty of hotels around here?” Ash grumbled, unconvinced by Emma’s story. Emma scowled.

“Ash, he’s my _cousin_ ,” Emma explained.

“Well, then. I guess that’s that,” Ash was unsure of what to say next. “Can you wipe down tables outside?”

“Of course. Anything for you,” Emma muttered sarcastically. She shot an irritated look at Cleo and Rikki before storming off. Ash walked away from the counter, disappearing through the doors to the back. Cleo and Rikki both looked at each other and then burst into giggles.

“We shouldn’t do that to Emma. She really likes Ash,” Cleo pointed out.

“All the more fun it makes it!”

“Well, what if I told Zane?”

“And what exactly are you going to tell him?” Rikki’s playful demeanor was starting to falter.

“Just tell him that you have the hots for Emma’s cousin.” Cleo innocently twirled a strand of her hair.

“You’ll only make him mad.”

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to accomplish with Ash and Lewis?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s funny to see them get jealous. It means that they have feelings. Lewis obviously still has feelings for you, and Ash has feelings for Emma.”

“Ash and Emma are actually dating each other, Rikki. Lewis is dating Charlotte now.”

“For now.” Rikki winked at the frowning Cleo.

* * *

Percy let out a loud, exhausted yawn as he made his way downstairs, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Annabeth followed sleepily behind him, wearing sweat shorts and a tank top. Both of them were sporting bedheads.

“Hey, you two are finally up,” Lisa greeted when the teenagers stumbled into the kitchen. Lisa stood behind the counter stirring a white yogurt while Sally sat fully dressed across from her. She smiled at the sight of Percy and Annabeth, whose eyes were struggling to adjust to the sunlight that filled the kitchen through open windows.

“Are you feeling better?” Sally asked.

“Yeah. We’re just still a little tired,” Annabeth answered. Percy yawned again.

“We’re going to head out shopping. Feel free to help yourself, if you’re hungry. I just made some of my famous homemade yogurt,” Lisa offered.

“Thanks, Aunt Lisa.”

“Well, we best be off, shall we?” Lisa and Sally both grabbed their purses and waved goodbye to the two teenagers. Once they left, Percy walked over to the bowl of yogurt and started to dish up two bowls.

“Do you just want to hang out here today?” Percy asked Annabeth as he handed her a bowl and spoon. Annabeth shrugged in response.

“Emma told me about this one place. The JuiceNet Cafe. It’s where she works, she said,” Annabeth suggested, taking a bite of her yogurt.

“We could go head up and see her then.”

“Do you know where it’s at?” 

“Well, no…” Percy admitted, taking a spoonful of yogurt. Annabeth giggled. “I’m sorry my mom dragged you on this trip.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s nice to have a vacation after all the saving the world we did.”

“Yeah, but it’s boring. I wish everyone else could have come along.”

“Your mom seems so happy to see her family again. And it’s really not that boring. Emma seems nice and has nice friends.”

“Emma is so boring. And bossy too! Like, everything has to be so perfectly neat and in order for her. It was so annoying,” Percy grumbled.

“It seemed like you two had fun together when you were kids.”

“That had to be, like, five years ago when I last saw her.”

“Is that because you started going to camp instead?”

“Yeah, I guess so. And Smelly Gabe was never into traveling, so it wasn’t a regular thing to see Emma and Aunt Lisa.”

Annabeth paused, letting the silence settle as she and Percy ate the homemade yogurt. Annabeth could already tell that Emma was a reliable and trustworthy person. She didn’t get a chance to get to know Cleo much, but she did seem like a really sweet girl, albeit a little naive. And as for Rikki, well, Annabeth didn’t know what to make of Rikki. She disappeared so suddenly.

“So, do you think Rikki left to go to the bathroom this morning?” Annabeth asked aloud.

“Who?”

“Emma’s friend. The blonde one.”

Percy shrugged. “Probably really had to go.”

“But did you even _see_ her leave?”

“No. We were hugging. Remember?”

“But I don’t understand why she would leave so suddenly.”

“I honestly don’t see such a big deal about it, Annabeth. I mean, it’s not like they’re monsters in disguise.”

“Speaking of monsters,” Annabeth said. “Don’t you think we would have attracted some by now?”

“Well, they probably are all scared off because they know we kicked Kronos’s butt and everything,” Percy suggested. Annabeth frowned, unconvinced of Percy’s reasoning, but didn’t argue.

“I think you’re overthinking this whole situation,” Percy continued. “We’re on vacation. Nothing’s out to get us.”

“I guess I’m just not used to being on vacation…” Annabeth admitted. “There’s always something to ruin it.”

“Not this time. I’ll make sure of it,” Percy assured with a cheeky grin and wink.

* * *

“Emma is _always_ here,” Elliot announced to Percy and Annabeth as he lead the two teenagers to the JuiceNet Cafe later that afternoon.

They pushed through the beads that hung in the door frame. Rikki and Cleo sat at the counter, Cleo drinking a juice and Rikki was watching a bunch of boys play pool. Emma was cleaning behind the counter.

“Emma!” Percy waved and flashed a cocky grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled in Emma’s direction. Emma looked up from what she was cleaning and masked her scowl with a forced smile.

“Great. He’s here,” Emma groaned.

“Look on the bright side, Emma,” Cleo spoke up. “We still have Mako. He can’t follow us there.”

“Well don’t give him any ideas. He’s stupid enough to go exploring.”

“You work here?” Percy asked Emma once he got to the counter with Annabeth and Elliot.

“Practically lives here,” Elliot teased.

“Elliot,” Emma grumbled. Elliot flashed a smile before running off to go talk to his friends.

Noticing Emma’s irritated look, Percy chuckled.

“Brothers.”

However, only Percy was really laughing. Emma furrowed her brows.

“What are you talking about? You’re an only child,” Emma asked. Annabeth internally groaned at Percy’s stupidity. Percy’s eyes immediately widened, realizing that Emma didn’t know about his cyclops brother.

“I have brothers,” Annabeth quickly chimed in. “And Percy’s practically family so he can understand sometimes how they can be.”

“And Elliot is like a little brother to me too, so I _really_ understand you,” Percy added. It sounded so unrealistic, Emma wasn’t convinced. But she didn’t argue. She had forgotten how random Percy can be.

“My shift is over. How about I make us all couple of juices and we go sit over there?” Emma suggested. “Do you mind showing them, Cleo?”

“Not at all. C’mon, we can sit over here,” Cleo motioned for Percy and Annabeth to follow. She took Rikki by the hand and dragged her over to a booth. As they walked, Percy pressed a kiss against Annabeth’s temple.

“Thanks for saving me back there,” he murmured with a sheepish chuckle. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Seaweed Brain.”

Percy and Annabeth slid into one side of the booth, Cleo and Rikki across from them, all waiting for Emma.

“So...You’re Emma’s friends?” Percy questioned. Cleo and Rikki nodded.

“She’s our best friend,” Cleo replied. A silence settled awkwardly between the teenagers. Cleo fidgeted a little before speaking again.

“Do you like it here in the Gold Coast?”

“It’s really beautiful,” Annabeth answered. “It’s nice to be in such warm weather.”

“And I’m really looking forward to swimming in the ocean. The beaches look awesome,” Percy added. Rikki and Cleo didn’t respond, avoiding Percy and Annabeth’s gazes.

“So you two are dating,” Rikki suddenly said. “How’d that happen?”

“I met Annabeth at a summer camp when we were twelve.”

“You two started dating when you were twelve?” Cleo asked, raising her eyebrows. Annabeth and Percy both snorted.

“No way. He always got on my nerves,” Annabeth replied.

“Hey!”

“We didn’t start until we were sixteen,” Annabeth continued, ignoring Percy.

Just then, Emma walked over to the group with casual clothes on and carrying a tray of drinks. She placed the tray on the table and slid beside Rikki and Cleo.

“I got you guys drinks I thought you’d like,” Emma announced, passing cups around.

“Thank you.” Annabeth smiled as she accepted the juice.

“Thanks, Em.” Percy took a sip. Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Only Ash is allowed to,” Rikki teased. Percy nearly choked on his drink.

“Who’s Ash?”

“Emma’s boyfriend,” Rikki answered. Emma rolled her eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend...well, not entirely. I mean, we’ve gone out but it’s no big deal.”

“I want to meet him and make sure he’s good enough for you,” Percy announced. Emma groaned.

“You’re not my brother, Percy.”

“That’s right, I’m not! But Elliot’s too young. Someone’s gotta look out for you, so I might as well be an older brother,” Percy explained with a grin.

“We’re the same age, Percy.”

“Emma, you always kill the fun,” Percy complained. Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she struggled to keep her irritation under control.

“Speaking of fun,” Annabeth injected to keep Emma and Percy from bickering. “Are there any attractions around here?”

“There’s the Marine Park,” Cleo suggested. “I work there so I can let you guys in with a discount and everything. There’s lots to do, like dolphin shows and roller coasters.”

“And like Percy mentioned, there’s plenty of beaches to hang out,” Rikki added.

“That reminds me!” Percy said. “I want a rematch, Emma.”

“I don’t race anymore.”

Percy nearly choked on his drink.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“C’mon, Em!” Percy whined. “We used to race all the time!”

“And that wasn’t enough for you?”

“I’ve gotten better! I was so sure that this time I’ll be able to win for once!”

“Percy, I don’t swim competitively anymore,” Emma stated firmly.

“But you used to do it all the time. You loved to swim,” Percy protested.

“Well,” Emma tried to find a better excuse. “I don’t anymore.”

“Not even one race? With me?”

“I don’t swim at all Percy.”

“This is so unlike you, Emma.”

“It’s been five years. People change. We both grew up. I’m never swimming again, so can we please just drop it now?”

* * *

“Did you even know that Emma had a cousin?” Lewis asked Charlotte as they walked barefoot on the beach carrying fishing supplies.

“No. I don’t know her as well as you do, Lewis,” Charlotte said, looking disinterested in the subject.

“Do you think he’d be attractive?” Lewis asked. “I mean, attractive to girls.”

“Why don’t you just ask Cleo?” Charlotte muttered in an icy tone. Lewis scanned the area, deep in thought, before he spotted Zane a little ways away from the pair.

“Hey, there’s Zane! I’ll go ask him. I’ll catch you later, Charlotte!” Lewis jogged towards the other boy. Charlotte let out an annoyed huff before turning around and walking in the other direction.

“Hey, Zane! Zane!” Zane stopped and turned around.

“What’s up, Lewis?”

“Did you know that Emma has a cousin?” Lewis asked.

“People tend to have relatives, Lewis,” Zane said sarcastically.

“Apparently Emma’s is attractive. At least, Cleo seems to think so.”

“What? Are you getting jealous?”

“What? No! No! I’m with Charlotte. I’m just trying to look out for Cleo’s wellbeing. We’ve never even heard about the guy before. He could be dangerous,” Lewis said. Zane snorted.

“Sounds like you’re jealous, mate.”

“It’s not just Cleo, Zane. Rikki seems attracted to him too.” Zane’s boyish grin faltered, stopping in the sand to face Lewis.

“Rikki?”

“Yes! She seemed more interested than Cleo, to be honest. But either way, I don’t like it. They’re not letting me meet the guy,” Lewis explained.

“But we should,” Zane said. “We should go meet this guy. He can’t be all that great, especially if he’s related to _Emma_.”

“What if we took him to the Marine Park?” Lewis suggested. “Like you invite Rikki to go on a date and Emma can come with her cousin and Cleo. So we can see what this guy is really like.”

“Sounds like a plan. After all, we have to make sure who this guy really is.”


End file.
